My Ghost Boy
by ZahvayTheFallen
Summary: Songfic for Danny and Sam. Rate and review! DannyxSam fluffiness. Song is When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. c:


_I was listening to music while writing my Danny Phantom OC story, and then I got this. Enjoy!_

_..._

I see him. Sitting with Valerie. Again. And I'm growing more and more depressed. When I said I was fine, I was really begging for him to hold me and tell me it was going to all be okay. Why doesn't he see this? Why can't he help me? I thought I didn't need him, but right now is when all I want is to smell his aftershave and feel his warmth.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd, need you there when I cry_

I looked away from him. He's whispering to her and pulling out the tiny glass ring he'd given me earlier to hold. She says something, and his face falls. He puts the ring away.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone,_

_And the bed where you lie, is made up on your side_

He looks over at me. Walking over, he slumps down at the table, looking depressed. "She's too busy with her ghost hunting. She thinks glass rings are stupid." I was secretly happy. I patted his hand awkwardly. "She isn't good enough for you anyways." "More like I'm not good enough for her."

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

He looked away. "I wonder what I did wrong." I wanted to scream, _Help me! My heart hurts!__  
_  
_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_

He looked up, noticing my expression. "Sam? What's wrong?" I shook my head, trying to smile. "It's nothing."

_When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_

I never was a good liar. "Sam, tell me!"

_When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you_

I looked up from the table, which my nails were digging in with the tension. "I'm okay. I'm just tired." He grabbed my hand forcefully, making me gasp and sending a shock through my body. "Sam, tell me!"__

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you

I looked away, blushing. Just like he always did when someone asked if we were dating. I wanted to rip my hand away, but I didn't want to at the exact same time. "Sam, something's been wrong with you lately. Just tell me."

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

I looked up to stare at his raven-black hair, glinting in the sunlight. "I'm just feeling a little-sad. It's really nothing. You don't need to worry." He pulled me closer, glaring, but his eyes were full of caring concern. He grabbed my other hand. "Sam, I care about you."_  
_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

I looked away. "I just need someone to talk to." "I'm your diary. Write me."__

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you

I looked up again. His frosty blue eyes were staring, full of worry.

_And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_

His worried face I secretly loved. I loved to hear his voice, to see him move. I wish he could feel the same way. "I need to talk to- you."__

And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you  


I blushed furiously, looking down. "It's- hard for me to- be away from you for a long time." He kept staring, gripping my hands more tightly. So warm.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah_

He answered back, "I... know- how that is-I'm- kind of the same way."__

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

Tears threatened in my eyes. He walked around the table to sit beside me, not letting go of my hands. "It's been hard for me lately, that's all."__

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

I was surprised when he pulled me into a hug, my head in his chest and his head over my shoulders. "Sam, I love you. I was really trying to make you jealous with Valerie."__

And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

He pulled me up into a kiss, my eyes closing. I relaxed against him, letting my tears fall, shedding my sadness with the moment my ghost boy and I had our lips touch.


End file.
